The Approval
by EvanPeters
Summary: Blaine is nervous about meeting Brittany. What if she doesn't like him? Well let's hope that doesn't happen. R&R


**Just a one-shot to pass the time.**

**A/N: Blaine will probably be a little out of character in this fic.**

**I (obviously) do not own Glee**

x.x.x.x.x.x

Blaine was nervous; and he had good reason to be too… at least he thought so. See he and Kurt were going to a party at a girl named Brittany's house, and Blaine really wanted to impress her. According to Kurt she was the nicest person alive but wasn't very bright― except when it came to relationships. She was an expert in the field of love; and Blaine was worried she would tell Kurt that they weren't right for each other.

So Blaine had spent the past three days planning exactly what he was going to do and say while he was at the party. He would have to be very kind, not bat an eye at anything Brittany says, and be very loving towards Kurt, but not too much! Then he would come off as sappy, and he definitely didn't want that.

x.x.x.x.x.x

So her they were in the car on the way to the party, and Blaine was afraid that he might have a panic attack. He really loved Kurt and he didn't know what he would do without him.

"Blaine, you're hyperventilating. What's wrong?" Should he tell him? Kurt would probably laugh and tell him that he was overreacting… he was always sooooo calm.

"I'm just nervous that Brittany won't like me." Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, and he supposed he was but that was just from all of the stress.

"Why would you even think that! Brittany likes everybody, except for people who call her stupid or dumb or anything mean. So don't do that."

"But you said that she is a love guru! What if she doesn't like me and tells you that we shouldn't be together and then you'll break up with me and I will be alone forever!" Blaine said this all very fast, and Kurt started laughing.

"B-Blaine! Brittany is in love with _Santana_! Now I love Santana but she is a total bitch, nobody knows what Brittany sees in her. But she loves her; and if she can love Satan I am pretty sure she will love you." That reassured him somewhat but he was still nervous; but he contained himself as they pulled into the driveway and rang the doorbell. About thirty seconds after they rang, the door opened to reveal a tall, beautiful, blonde girl, Blaine assumed this was Brittany. She saw Kurt and squealed.

"KURTIE!" She tackled him into a hug, literally jumping onto him, wrapping her legs around him waist and nuzzling into his hair. Kurt was laughing and hugging her back, Brittany then leaned back and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a second or two but it was enough to make Blaine's jaw drop to the floor. Kurt smiled as Brittany dropped to the floor.

"Missed you too Britt, but there is someone I want you to meet." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into Brittany's line of sight. "This is Blaine… my boyfriend." If it was possible, Brittany's smile got even bigger. She squealed yet again and then proceeded to give Blaine a huge hug. When she released him she asked,

"So you're a dolphin to?" Blaine didn't know what that meant so he looked at Kurt. His boyfriend just smirked, shook his head and said,

"Yes Britt, Blaine is gay." Brittany nodded, looking thoughtful, and took a step back. She then started to study Blaine, looking him up and down, circling around him, once she even leaned in real close and looked right into his eyes.

When she was done she smiled and nodded at Kurt. Kurt looked somewhat relieved, looked at me and translated what the nod meant.

"She approves." At those words my entire body relaxed and I let out a sigh of relief. YES! I COULD STILL DATE KURT! I then hugged Brittany and told her thanks. Kurt was smiling the entire time and eventually said,

"So don't we have a party to get to?" Brittany nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand, this cause me to remember the kiss and I asked,

"Kurt, why did you and Brittany kiss earlier?" Brittany took the liberty to answer for Kurt.

"Because two years ago me and Kurt dated! Before I had thought he was gay with a capital G but then he started talking lower and wore this cute plaid shirt and a baseball hat and I decided to ask him out! So he could help me make my record of making out with every boy in school! SO then we went to his house and we made out! But then like two days later he was back to being a dolphin but ever since we always kiss when we see each other!" I looked at Kurt to see if this was true and he just sighed and nodded.

"It's a very long story."

x.x.x.x.x.x

**Hope I did okay. I really like Blaine meets Brittany stories, but in them Brittany was always really stupid so I decided to take a whack at it. **

**Please give me some tips.**

**~Alana**


End file.
